


A Mother’s Love

by KylosWetGlove (Bendu_the_Grey)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendu_the_Grey/pseuds/KylosWetGlove
Summary: Leia Organa makes the ultimate sacrifice for her only son, her only hope.How I think Leia would have saved Ben
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Mother’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last summer before the movie who shall not be named. I knew Leia wouldn’t be able to do this in the movie bc of Carrie’s passing so I wrote what I thought might’ve been. I did go back today and add elements of IX to it As a mom the ending of said movie bothered me deeply. While this is very sad I would gladly pay this price for my children I think Leia would have wanted her son to live no matter what or how it had to happen.  
> Warning ⚠️ get tissues

"No, no no no no no, Ben, no, stay with me," Rey pleaded even though she knew it was useless. Ben was gone, she felt him pass as his mother clung to his hand. Leia's eyes remained fixed on her son's face as she gently carded her fingers through his long sweat ridden locks. Rey had held it together up until now. She had been strong for Ben, but now he was gone, and she couldn't breathe; the grief threatened to swallow her whole. 

Leia's eyes met hers and where Rey thought she would only find inconsolable grief, she saw strength and resolve. 

"Rey, I need you to do something for me." 

Leia gripped Rey's hand and placed it over hers and Ben's. 

"He's already so, _cold_ ," Rey whimpered as her lips quivered, her attention back on Ben's face. He looked peaceful as if he could be asleep, but his beautiful full lips had turned pale.

"Rey, look at me," Leia commanded gently, her underlying tone of seriousness piercing through her soft voice. 

"Remember what you told me on Naboo?"

Rey stilled, her mind raced back to that day in the mausoleum where Leia's mother was laid to rest. They had sat on a small stone bench with Artoo as Rey told her the truth using the old droid's memory, which she had painstakingly rummaged through looking for any clue about how to read the ancient Jedi text. She had decoded them, but she also found something much more valuable: images of two people head over heels in love. Holo's of small sweet moments between a Jedi and the Senator planning to build a nursery on the very planet on which they now sat. But there was also pain, as the story of Anakin's fall unraveled. Their love was forbidden by the Jedi Order. A man plagued by nightmares of death and the heartbreaking truth about how he failed to save the one he so desperately loved. They talked about the will of the Force and how it would have been possible for Anakin to save Padme, but not in the way he expected. She did not know this man or his wife, but she had felt tremendous sadness for them. If only Anakin had chosen love over power, everything would be different. And now Rey prayed that the information she had given Leia that day so long ago had not come back to haunt her. 

"I'm old Rey, I've lived my life." 

Rey shook her head, "I can't— _you_ can't."

"Yes, you can. Let me do this for him. There's so much I regret, and I can't change the past, no one can. But…" Leia's eyes settled on her son's body, "I can be here for him now." 

"I— I can't do this," Rey said, her voice thick and strained. 

"Of course you can, you're stronger than you know."

Tears fell down Leia's cheeks, "Please." 

Rey had no idea if it would work, and feared that if she failed more lives would be lost. 

A small sound of shuffling just off to her right side pulled Rey back to the present. The touch of a warm hand laid softly on her shoulder. Finn— she had almost forgotten the war that had waged above, he had taken out General Pryde with his team. She glanced back at him with a pleading look and yearned for him to tell her what to do, but he didn't say a word. He gave her a gentle squeeze and a reassuring nod. The small gesture spoke volumes to her heart— she knew he didn't fully comprehend what it was Leia was asking her to do, she felt he understood enough. Rey nodded to Finn, and he let go, taking a few steps back to give her room. 

Rey drew in a breath and felt her resolve solidify. _I can do this, I can do this._ She repeated over to herself. She placed Leia's hand still joined with Ben's between hers, and focused. Leia's Force signature was bright as a hundred Jakku suns, her heartbeat thrummed in Rey's eardrums as she wrapped her own Force around Leia's until she had an ironclad grip. Then as gently as she could, she pulled. Leia gasped with what could only be shock, and Rey began to release her hold, not wanting to hurt her. 

"No, don't stop Rey, don't let go," Leia demanded her voice steady despite the flicker of fear radiating from her in the Force. 

Rey pulled again this time harder. 

She could feel her passing as the essence of her burned through her like a supernova and with it images of an entire lifetime and every emotion tied with it.

Elation—thunderstorms watched from a balcony. Joy—dancing on her father's feet. Pride—climbing the summit. Excitement—her first kiss. Despair—Alderaan’s destruction. Annoyance—the day she met Luke and Han. Romance—Han. 

When Rey didn't think she could feel anymore, more emotions came, nearly knocking the wind from her body. Love—birth, Ben, her baby. She heard his first cry as he entered the world. The memory of Leia cuddling him close to her chest; she could almost smell the sweet scent of his hair. But it wasn't any sort of love Rey felt before. The love that Leia had for Ben it was deeper, primal, everlasting. 

"You are the daughter we never had," Leia whispered through the Force. Rey gasped through tears and sweat, determined to hold on to those words, and never let them go. 

Rey held on to Leia's love for Ben and sent that to the place she knew Leia wanted it to go, Ben's heart. 

Leia laid her head next to Bens as his chest began to slowly rise and fall. He turned and slowly opened his eyes. For a fleeting moment her brown eyes met his. 

She smiled, “I will be with you _always._ ” 

Before Ben could form a single word Leia faded away leaving behind only her cloak. 

* * *

Ben’s eyes widened in shock but then he felt her hand on his, and as his memory flooded back to him he sat up and looked at her bewildered. 

He had died, he had given his life for Rey because he _loved_ her. And his mother— he glanced back down to the empty cloak, what happened? Had she come for him? Tears stung his eyes instantly filling them up, blurring everything into a flashing blue.

Rey touched his face, “Ben,” she whispered. 

He blinked, releasing the tears he didn't want to fall. 

“Mom.” It came out as a strained whisper. His chin quivered as he struggled to find words. 

Rey’s face crumpled in agony, “I’m so sorry,” she cried. “It’s all my fault, I shouldn't have come here alone.” 

Through their bond Ben could feel her guilt rolling off her in waves. Not just for coming here, but for—

Air left his lungs as the realization of what she and his mother had done.

He didn’t need their bond or the Force to understand what she was trying to say. The pain in Rey’s eyes was enough. 

“No, don’t do that. You did what she wanted. She—”

“You didn't even get to say goodbye,” Rey cried.

Ben cupped Rey’s face in his hands, “She wouldn't,” he shook his head, “There’s no arguing with her, it's not your fault, none of this is. I played a role too.”

Rey wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, “I thought I’d lost you,” she sobbed into the fabric of his shirt. 

He wrapped his arms around her. “Yeah, well you did say I was hard to get rid of.” 

She let out a small snort and tightened her grip around him. He could feel her happiness but it was weaved with sadness. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m with you,” Ben whispered into her ear. 

Rey pulled back to look at him, “Don’t ever leave again.” 

Before he could respond Rey pressed her lips into his. It felt as warm and sweet as he had imagined. They were unpracticed but it didn't matter. The need for closeness superseded any awkwardness that either of them could feel. He followed her lead, slowly moving his lips to match hers. 

When they drifted apart their eyes locked, Ben smiled, a real smile, he almost had forgotten what it felt like. This was the happiest moment of his life. A warmth fluttered from him to her and back again— love, and an understanding, they would never be alone again. 


End file.
